Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Dark Story
This is Team Dark's story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle. Story Team Dark meet up, wanting to beat up Eggman. Thern Shadow can't take it, and asks his team if they want to beat up Eggman too. They all agree, and head off. After coming out, they encounter Team Rose, who claim they're looking for Team Sonic. Team Dark state they have no idea where they are, which Team Rose declare they're lying. They then get into a fight. After coming out, Shadow declares nothing can stop him from getting to beat Eggman, which Rouge says they should calm down for. Omega then tells them that they're entering a new area, in which they do so rush into. After coming out with no trouble, they encounter EggRobo(Metal Knuckles) which Shadow pronounces that EggRobo will be another step toward Eggman. They then fight the Robot's new creation. After getting out of there, they continue their search, And find a Casino-themed place. Shadow thinks it's a waste of time, but Rouge dives right in, so the other 2 join in. Team Dark then encounter Team Dimension, who ask them constantly if they know where Eggman Nega and the Coconut Crew is. The team say they have never heard anyone by those names, which Team Dimension think they're lying. Rouge then wonders if a scenario like this is gonna happen every time they meet a team. They then engage in a fight, because Shadow knows he could beat them. After beating them, Omega then states that he can't find Eggman... yet. Shadow then yells at his teammates to get going, which Rouge tells him to calm down. Shadow says he wants to beat up Eggman so bad, and that he's sorry. His teammates understand, so they keep going. After coming out of the predeccessing area, they encounter Eggman Nega(Tails Doll) which Shadow feels lucky to find someone he can beat up. He then proceeds to fight. Shadow then feels good after defeating an enemy, but still wants to fight Eggman himself. Rouge then tells him they have to go through the forest first, to which he happily agrees to. After finding their way out, they find Team Chaotix, to which they ask if they know where the Computer Room is, where Rouge replies they have no idea what and where that is. Team Chaotix says nothing will get in their way of the Computer Room, to which Shadow accepts the fight, even though he knows these "fools" will lose anyway. Team Dark then end up exploring at night, in a freaky haunted house, where Rouge starts to get scared, but Omega says that he and Shadow will protect her, and he thinks "I'd rather help Threetails more than Rouge, but I don't want her to get killed by fear." So the team cautiously go in. After going through the haunted houses, Rouge starts to feel relieved, but not yet, as Eggman(Metal Sonic) appears, and Shadow then finally gets what he wanted, so then they start a riot. After the fight, "Eggman", flees, but Shadow wanted to beat him up more, as "Eggman" flew away, Shadow is desperate to chase him down, so he runs off, with his teammates following him. After arriving out, they find Team Sonic, who claim they're also looking for Eggman. They tell Team Dark to move out of the way and they can handle things. Team Dark get angry, to the point of Rouge screaming to get them, and they end up in a fight. After beating them, Shadow wonders if they're ever going to catch up to Eggman. Rouge tells him they will, but he says to just keep going. After clearing the areas, Team Dark find "EggRobo" again(Metal Knuckles) which threatens to burn down the area, which the Team happily fight the robot for. Rouge asks Shadow if he knows where they are, Shadow replies no, but he doesn't think they're lost. He says to the team "Just keep going. We'll find Eggman." After coming out of the deserted area, they find Team Babylon, who look pretty beat up. However, Jet feels like beating Shadow will be a piece of cake, in which causes Shadow to reply "I wouldn't be so sure." They then get in a fight. After the fight, Omega detects water, and alot of it. Rouge is thinking that can't be possible, but it's so proven when a cave is found at the edge of the desert. They go inside, and explore(being careful with Omega along the way) After coming out, they find "Eggman Nega"(Tails Doll) with a completely new machine. The place then floods, to a certain level, and "Nega" claims that was his doing. He then engages them in a fight. After coming out of the watered-down ruins, they come to an ancient city, to which they find a liking to, so they explore. After they come out of the ancient city, they encounter Team Ice, who say they're looking for Team Superpower, their friends, to which Shadow sheepishly says no, but Sophana gets mad, and demands to know. Crystal thinks he's hiding a secret, but Team Dark get furious, and they engage in a fight. After beating up Team Ice, Shadow hopes Threetails won't get mad at him for beating up one of her friends, but Rouge then tells him not to care about her, but Shadow says "Be quiet!" Then, they find Eggmans one and true base. Shadow gets excited, and rushes inside, with his friends following him. After breaking into "Eggman's" room, "Eggman" claims that they can't stop him. Then he goes outside and unleashes another robot creation. Team Dark go and stop it. After beating "Eggman" up, Omega realises that it's a fake, but there is treasure inside the room. Rouge wonders what room, then finds a note saying "Ha ha ha, you can't stop me! I'm not finished yet! Come to Pinnicale Tower, and there, you'll stop me! From "Eggman"" Shadow declares that will be a waste of time, while Rouge says to him they have to, and Omega agrees, so they all rush off together, toward Pinnicale Tower. END Achevements when completeing story *Sprites of team will occasionally run around on main screen *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ completed team, the mode with the team will unlock) *All new challenges in Challenge Mode! *Team Dark theme song and all cutscenes referring to Team Dark are unlocked *Unlocks Team Survivor as a playable team. Category:Story